Letter to my reviewers No Animosity
by YellowWomanontheBrink
Summary: Please read this letter to my readers, whop have read "This I not a fanfiction". I hold no anger nor animosity towards you,so please listen as I explain myself s to why I wrote it. There is no torture or anything, so don't worry about me being 'sick'.


**Dear my reviewers (or rather, flamers),**

** I'm not stupid. I knew what I was getting myself into when I first wrote my list of requirements, and I'm, not mad at any of you. I can't be, because, as I was so rudely, and callously reminded, this is FANfiction, and yes, though it may not seem like it I am a fan. In fact I am a superfan. I can quote from the first three books, that's how much I adore the Maximum Ride _trilogy._ **

** Do you notice my emphasis on trilogy?**

**When I first read _The__Angel__Experiment,_ I died and went to amazing book heaven. I whined and begged and practically decayed until I could finally haul ass back to the public library and read _School__'__s__out__—__Forever._ And then, I read _Saving__the__World__and__Other__Extreme__Sports,_ and I had to be hospitalized in amazing book heaven from the sheer awesomeness that _was_ Maximum Ride. I, a young fourth grader at the time, sat down and struggled through two large adult novels just so I could understand Maximum Ride even better. I still love _When__the__Wind__Blows_ and _The__Lake__House._**

** And then, I was so harshly thrown from the clouds when I read _The__Final__Warning._ And than I was crushed when I read _Max._ And I managed to get back up when I read _Fang_, which was half-okay—enough not to be called a plotless piece of shit that does no justice to the first three books. **

** I wrote this because I wanted to see if anyone agreed. Only one or two people agreed, but that's okay, it's not the first time I was pratically isolated in opinions.**

** I knew not to expect happy feedback from fans, but a fucking _death__threat?_ Who does that? And apparently, all of my other flamers think I should go die too, as they immediately jumped on the bandwagon and copied the anonymous reviewer that didn't have the balls to allow me to explain my self to him/her.**

** I appreciate everyone who reviewed, if just to tell me they didn't like it. It's nice to know some people can express their opinions in a somewhat decent way.**

** And something that confused me: the flames I was getting for later chapters. Really? If you hate my writing so much, why would you read all the way up to chapter 4? **

** To the person who suggested I apologize, I will not. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't see a reason to apologize for something that I was aware of, and expected. So thanks, I appreciate the advice you gave, but I will not be accepting it.**

** To the warner of the Fang fangirls, thanks.**

** I do not hate James Patterson. I am just so disappointed in the quality of work he has been releasing, and let it be known I actually respect his work. So if you believe I am degrading his work, I am not.**

** And I'm not mad. Hell, I can't even say I'm disappointed. But I am more than a little unimpressed with the behavior of some people on this site. I will not mention names.**

**But really? Death threats? Cursing at a language you probably didn't expect me to understand? Repeating over and over, as if you assume me for a simpleton, that this is FANfiction and shit like that? I'm not retarded. To think that I've ruined my reputation? You think this defines my work? You think this defines me? **

** You know something? (of course you don't, you're strangers on the internet) I actually don't mind if you abhor my work. I don't care, and I appreciate honest opinions. But is it necessary to say you hate me? That you hate everything I am, and that I should go die, or 'get a life'? To call me a bitch and that all my writing is a piece of shit and that I should rot in hell?**

**I have a life: my family, school, my writing, my books, my music, my personality. **

**You don't even know me. **

** If you are reading this, you know exactly who you are.**

** Sincerely,**

** YellowWomanontheBrink **

**P.S. To my readers who are somewhat civil and can express themselves in a non-offensive way, I have not forgotten you. To the (one or two, was it?) people that actually are as twisted as I am, it's nice to know you're not alone.**


End file.
